The Return Of Ms Naylor
by MrsWhovian
Summary: Jac is back. Alright? (Yes, that is a cheesy 90s pop reference). Jac/Fletch, because I think we're all suffering withdrawal from it!


Jac Naylor stepped on to Darwin and took a deep breath in, before letting it out through her teeth. She had been away for nearly a month, but the ward hadn't changed a bit. She didn't know whether to feel relieved that the department was still standing, or sad that she obviously wasn't as vital as she had hoped.

Fletch.

There he was. Stood by the nurse's station chatting to some mysterious blonde. Jac watched as she tapped his arm as she laughed, and Fletch rolled his eyes before walking off. Was he being flirty or politely dismissive? She couldn't tell, and she wasn't really in a position to ask anymore.

Fletch closed the door to his office behind him. That was unusual; Fletch always operated a literal open door policy. The blonde wandered off at this point to… wait…

The blonde was going into _her office_.

Jac immediately narrowed her eyes, straightening up. Ready for battle. She took a few steps towards her office when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Jac."

Her name was said like a whisper, as if the speaker didn't really believe that she was there. When Jac looked to her left, she saw Fletch stood in the doorway.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Fletch looked tired. That's the first thing that Jac noticed, and she immediately felt guilty. Disguising this emotion, she channelled her gaze to her office, before turning back and asking,

"Who's the woman commandeering my office?"

Fletch rolled his eyes. "That's Abi," he said, not offering any further explanation. Jac sighed and raised her eyebrows, folding her arms. She was willing to wait, and she knew that Fletch would give in before her; which he did. "Abi is the new CEO. She's been the acting consultant on Darwin in your absence."

"And the CEO of the hospital just lets everybody call her Abi?" Jac scoffed, as if subtly mocking the new boss's professionalism. Fletch just shrugged, and this time it was Jac who gave in first. "How's… everything?" she asked hesitantly, not wanting to ask him outright about his wellbeing.

"The ward's still standing," Fletch replied dismissively, before smiling at someone over Jac's shoulder. The redhead turned around, to see the new CEO stood next to her.

"Ah," Abi started with a small smile, holding out her hand, "You must be the legendary Ms Naylor. I'm Ms Tate, the new CEO. I've been office-sitting for you while you've been away. You've got a good team here."

Jac didn't miss the glance shared between Fletch and 'Ms Tate', nor did she miss the tingling down her spine.

"You still on for lunch, Fletch?" the CEO asked.

"Of course, see you in a bit, Abi!"

Both Fletch and Jac watched as Abigail raised a hand, acknowledging his response, before walking off towards the lift.

"So, is it just you who gets to call her Abi?" Jac asked, trying not to sound affected by this, but failing miserably.

But Fletch just shrugged, before replying, "I've got work to do, I'll see you later."

* * *

Jac spent the rest of the morning in HR, and then with Serena, finalising her return to work. She was relieved that, although Abigail was now the CEO, it was Serena who had authorised her holiday, and so she was finishing off the paperwork. Once all the necessary jobs had been done, it was mid-afternoon when Jac finally returned to Darwin. She was glad to see that Abigail had cleared out of her office, and sank down into her chair with a deep sigh. She had known that Fletch probably wouldn't be overjoyed to see her, but she hadn't prepared for the possibility that he had simply dismissed her. He had always supported her when she tried to push him away, but maybe when, instead of trying to push him away, she simply walked away, that was just too much for him. Maybe…

"Jac, are you okay?"

Jac looked up, blinking repeatedly when she noticed that tears in her eyes were blurring her vision. She hadn't even realised that she had been getting emotional in her contemplations, and now the subject of her thoughts was stood in her doorway.

"Shouldn't you be having lunch with your new BFF?" she snapped, as her blinking finally cleared the tears from her eyes, bringing Fletch into focus.

Fletch sighed, shaking his head. "Do you know what, Jac? I was just trying to be nice. I thought today might be stressful for you, and I just wanted to check in, even though…" he trailed off, suddenly averting his gaze.

"What? Even though I disappeared? Even though I didn't tell you I was leaving? Even though you're angry with me? Even though you'd prefer it if Ms Tate took over from me permanently?"

Jac was surprised when Fletch narrowed his eyes, and felt her heart break in two when he snapped, "Yes! All of the above! You were there when I went into Becky's surgery, and then you were gone when I came out. She's fine, by the way, not that you asked. You didn't get in contact with me once; not even to return a text or a voicemail. So yes, I am angry, and when Abi started I didn't like her. But guess what? She was here, and you weren't. She talked to me, and you didn't. She was reliable, and you weren't. And you're right, at this moment in time I would prefer it if she was still sat behind that desk, and you were still nowhere to be seen!"

They both stared at each other, the tears reappearing in Jac's eyes, until someone behind Fletch cleared her throat.

"I just needed to grab a file that I left," Abi explained hesitantly as she felt the tension in the air of the office. Fletch stepped back, gesturing for Abigail to step by him, before he spun round and quickly exited the office, muttering excuses about jobs that just had to be done right now.

"Well, I haven't seen him like that before," Abigail said with a humourless laugh, trying to diffuse the tension.

Jac simply raised her eyebrows, her usual expression firmly back in place. "What, in the four weeks you've known him?"

Ignoring the snipe, Abi continued. "Well, in the last month, all I've heard is, 'Jac wouldn't do this, Jac would do that, the sooner Jac gets back the better, Jac holds this department together'."

"Well, he's obviously changed his mind," Jac said, locating the file the other woman needed and handing it over, before gesturing to her open door, effectively dismissing her.

* * *

"How are you doing?"

Fletch looked up, only slightly surprised to see Abigail in the doorway. Shrugging he ran his hand through his hair before looking down at the floor.

"Look, I know you're upset, you chewed my ear off enough over lunch about it! But I also know what a good team you two make. Frieda has alluded to it on several occasions, as have various other members of staff. And from what I understand, Jac isn't one to do emotions. Of course she's going to snap at you if you confront her! Look, go and talk to her, because I can't have my surgeons and nurses at each other's throats in the middle of surgery. And that is me talking to you as your CEO."

And with that, she walked out, Fletch sighing and reluctantly getting to his feet. He was ready for battle.

* * *

Jac looked up when she heard a sharp rap on the open door, and saw Fletch in the doorway. She nodded at him, and he stepped in, closing the door behind him.

"Why didn't you get in touch?" Fletch asked, careful to keep his voice steady and calm.

"I needed to do things myself, or I wouldn't do them at all," she explained, determined to be honest. He deserved that.

"But you could have at least texted me; just to let me know you were okay, but wanted to be left alone; I would have respected that."

Jac nodded. "I know," she replied quietly. "I didn't know how."

They both instantly thought back to the last time she'd said those words, and how immediately afterwards Fletch had wrapped her in his arms. She was only slightly surprised to realise that she was craving the feeling of being safely held close to his body. She couldn't help but think about how warm and protected she felt, as if nothing could hurt her as long as she stayed in the cocoon he had formed around her. She looked up, and saw Fletch looking expectantly at her. She blushed when they both realised that she had missed whatever he had said.

Chuckling, Fletch repeated himself.

"Well, I'm here now. And I know I haven't exactly shown it today, but I'm really glad you're back."

Jac twitched one side of her mouth up in the semblance of a smile, as she finally stood up and walked around to the other side of her desk so she was standing in front of Fletch.

"So, you don't want to replace me with 'Abi'?" she asked, making her voice go higher as she sarcastically referred to the CEO, not able to disguise the sneer that covered her face.

"No," Fletch replied, unable to stop the smile growing. "She was alright, but she wasn't a patch on you."

"Hmm, I heard that you couldn't stop talking about me."

"Alright, don't push it," Fletch said, rolling his eyes. He was unable to hide the blush that rose up through his cheeks.

They both stood there in silence, Fletch waiting patiently as he watched a series of emotions flit across Jac's face. Eventually, he decided to put her out of her misery, asking, "What are you thinking?"

Jac sighed as she weighed up her options. But she had told herself that she needed to be honest, and she was never one to renege on a promise, even if it was one that she had made to herself. So, standing up straight, she looked Fletch straight in the eye.

"I missed you."

Fletch moved so fast that she hardly even registered it, but then she was in his arms, and she felt safe again. His arms were holding her tightly, and she didn't hesitate in returning the favour. She quietly inhaled, his familiar scent flooding her senses. Jac closed her eyes, pressing her face into Fletch's chest, relishing in the feel of his arms on her back, and hers on his, fingers gripping his shirt. She felt like the entire world melted away, and all the sounds of the ward were muted. She was warm, and she was safe, and she wasn't alone. She felt him press a kiss into her hairline, and instead of pulling away, she just tightened her grip. In that moment, she knew what she wanted. She just hoped he felt the same way.

Slowly, their grip loosened on each other, and they pulled back slightly, Jac tilting her head up to look at Fletch, her hands lightly running up and down his back.

"And how's the pain now?" Fletch asked quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment, but needing to know that she was okay.

"Better," Jac replied, equally quietly. "Still not perfect, but the physio Becky recommended is really good. And I'm doing everything I can as well. I want to be back to full Ice Queen as soon as possible."

"You're not an Ice Queen," Fletch was quick to reassure her.

"Well, that's what everyone calls me."

"Not me," Fletch replied, "Never me. You're strong, and tough, and independent; never doubt that. But you care about people, and that automatically means that you are not an Ice Queen. Sorry, Ms Naylor, but I know that deep down; you're just a big softie."

Jac went to contradict him, but then she thought about how, currently, she was still comfortably held in his arms, and she accepted that maybe, in a few situations, she had maybe thawed a little.

Acknowledging this, she replied, "Only with people who I can trust."

"I won't let you down," Fletch said seriously, understanding just how big that confession was for Jac. He felt her continue to stroke his back through his shirt, realising only then that she showed him sides of her that nobody else would ever see. She had been doing it for months, and although he had noticed that it was unusual, he hadn't realised that it was because she trusted him.

Jac nodded, knowing that he wouldn't break his promise. Holding his gaze unwaveringly, she watched as he leant in slowly, giving her time to step back, and when she didn't, lightly brushed his lips against hers. Pulling back, he waited as her breath hitched slightly, but lifted a hand up to his cheek as she smiled gently. Reassured, he leant in again, but this time moved a hand into her hair. The kiss was gentle but passionate, and Jac couldn't help but moan slightly as his tongue swept along her bottom lip, her mouth instantly opening to accept him. His hand that was in her hair moved back down again, and she revelled in the feeling of his arms wrapped around her back. Jac, in turn, leant forward, pressing her body against his, her arms tightening around his body, her fingers gripping his shirt as she let herself get lost in the emotions of the moment.

It was only when Fletch instinctively moved Jac back to press her against her desk that they both became slightly more aware of where they were, and Fletch broke the kiss, smiling affectionately as he looked at the woman in his arms; breath heavy, eyes sparkling, lips swollen, and a soft, happy expression on her face.

"Okay?" he asked gently, watching as she bit her lip.

"Yeah," Jac admitted. "It's scary."

"I know," Fletch acknowledged, knowing that for someone so independent, it could be hard for her to admit that she wanted to let someone else in. "I'm here though, whether you want me close, or need me to take a step back. I know that you need your space sometimes, and you can always tell me; I won't take it personally."

"Slow down, it's only been one kiss," Jac said, trying to inflect a casual tone, but failing miserably.

"Sorry," Fletch immediately apologised, "I guess I'm just hopeful."

"Yeah," Jac said, "Me too. Sorry, I just needed to make sure. Thank you. For understanding me, I mean."

Fletch smiled, pressing his lips against Jac's again for a quick, chaste kiss. Well, it was supposed to be quick and chaste, but Jac immediately wrapped her arms around Fletch's neck, pressing herself against him, relieved when he responded just as enthusiastically. It was only when Fletch stepped back, pulling Jac with him, and spun her around to press her against the wall, that they broke apart.

"Wow," Fletch said breathlessly, to which Jac simply nodded, enjoying the feeling of him pressed against her. It was only then that they noticed that, during their passionate embrace, Fletch had pushed Jac's scrub top up, and Jac had untucked Fletch's shirt from his trousers. They had both pushed their hands under said clothing, and were gently stroking the bare skin available; Jac rubbing Fletch's lower back, whilst Fletch was gently gripping Jac's waist. Realising the position they were in, they both withdrew their hands, Fletch stepping back and running his hand through his hair.

"So…" Fletch said, trying to break the tension, "Fancy going for a drink sometime?"

Laughing, Jac nodded her head. "Only if you think you can put up with me."

Fletch stepped forward once more, pressing his body against Jac's.

"Oh, I think I can just about cope."

As Fletch pressed one more passionate kiss against Jac's lips, his hand running down to the very base of her back, Jac lifting one leg to wrap around Fletch's waist, they both silently understood that it would take a little while longer for either of them to leave the office.

After all, she'd been gone for nearly a month; she had a lot of information to catch up on.

* * *

 **A/N: So, I started writing this just after Jac went on leave. I was pretty drunk, and forgot that I had started it, until I went to write something else, and saw this in my recently saved. So, I finished it tonight! Hope you like it!**


End file.
